I'm his---
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: Harvey and Mike are secretly married, and have been successful at hiding their relationship so far. But what happens when there's an accident? Marvey, slash, husbands, secret, please review
1. Chapter 1

I'm his... 

Ch 1

The day started like any other at Pearson Specter Litt, lawyers were filtering into the building, associates were juggling cups of coffee and stacks of files, and clients were talking with secretaries.

Harvey Specter was sitting behind his desk, surveying the hallway through his glass walls. He was also waiting for his coffee, which was supposed to have been on his desk 10 minutes ago. Dropping his gaze to the documents on his desk, he turned his attention to his work, only to raise his head as he heard the door to his office open and the scuffing sound of shoes on his carpet.

"Sorry Harvey, the coffee cart guy was preoccupied selling his other product, so there was a bit of a wait." Mike apologized, placing the steaming cup on Harvey's desk.

"This coffee better be good, or you're fired." Harvey quipped half-heartedly.

"Oh please, like you would, I'm too cute and you know it." Mike said, "Besides, if you fired me I'd make you sleep on the couch."

"Then I'll consider myself lucky that this is a damn good cup of coffee. Though I'd expect no less from my puppy." Harvey smirked, taking pleasure in the blush staining the younger man's cheeks.

"Cheeky bastard." Mike grumbled.

"Hey, that's why you married me, isn't it?" Harvey teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta get to work, anything you need me to do before Louis dumps the day's truck load on me?" Mike asked.

"The McKinley case files need to be proofed before the trial tomorrow, and I need you to find a loophole in the Verli-Corp contract." Harvey listed, getting up from his chair and crossing the room to Mike as he did so.

"Will do, boss." Mike said, looking up at Harvey.

"If I don't see you for lunch then I'll see you at home, 'K?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, love you babe." Mike whispered, pressing his hand to Harvey's heart before turning around and heading to his desk, smiling when he heard his husband's whispered 'love you' as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Closing his office door and plopping down at his desk, Mike prepared himself for the long process he was about to start. Pulling out his highlighters and shoving his headphones in his ears, he starting scanning through the files.

It wasn't until he was tapped on the shoulder hours later that he was aware of his hunger. Looking up he saw a smiling Rachel.

"What is it?" He asked, his apprehension building.

"Well, I was thinking, since it's noon, that you might want to join me for lunch." The brunette said innocently, though her eyes told a different story as she leaned closer.

Rachel had been pursuing him not-so-subtly for months, despite all of Mike's best efforts. Since he couldn't outright tell her he was married, as it was against office policy, his reasons mainly consisted of vague evasions, such as "I'm not ready for a relationship", "I'm seeing someone", "you're not really my type", and "I don't want to ruin our friendship". And even though though they weren't all the truth, they should have made her stop. Unfortunately all they did was make her try harder, and lately she had been getting a little too close for comfort.

Like right now.

"I really need to finish these and get them to Harvey ASAP." Mike said, "And I think Harvey wanted me to go to a client lunch later or something."

Rachel's face fell, but she simply sighed and nodded. "Alright, maybe later." She turned to leave, and as she reached the door she looked over her shoulder, a flirty smile on her lips. "Besides, I'd rather have alone time with you later anyway." After sending a wink that made Mike's stomach turn, she left.

Shuddering, Mike turned back to his work. After finishing up the last page, leant back and stretched, rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks. Getting up, he grabbed the files and headed to Harvey's office. When he reached Donna's desk he rested against it, leaning over the computer monitor to look at the ginger.

"Hello Mike." Donna said without looking up. "Harvey is waiting for you."

"Thanks Donna." Mike went to to enter the office and turned back to Donna a second later. "Hey, you're friends with Rachel, right?"

"Yes." Donna responded, still typing.

"Do you think you could maybe, I don't know, like, get her to stop flirting with me? She won't listen when I try to tell her not to. Maybe she'll listen to you." Mike said quietly.

"I can try, but she's got her mind set on winning you over. You and I know how useless it is, but she thinks if she bats her eyelashes enough you'll fall for her." Donna stated, glancing at Mike.

"Thanks anyway, Donna." Mike said, walking into Harvey's office, the files clasped under his arm.

Harvey looked up, smiling back at Mike. "Finished already? I'd expect no less from you, puppy, you are very talented."

"Don't I know it!" Mike winked, grinning. He walked over to the desk and placed the pile in front of the older man.

"So, you ready for lunch?" Harvey asked, his gaze focused on the pages in front of him as he flipped through them, humming when he was satisfied with what he saw.

"Yup, Louis hasn't gotten his claws in me yet today so I'm free for the time being." Mike replied, buttoning his suit jacket.

"Great, then we can go." Harvey pushed back his chair, walking around his desk and briefly holding his hand to the small of Mike's back. Mike leant back slightly against his husband's hand, letting out a sigh. Harvey walked past Mike, his hand slipping off.

As the pair stepped into the elevator, they heard a shout from across the hallway.

"Mike! Wait, come back here! I have work for you!" Louis cried, jogging towards them.

"Shit!" Mike hissed. "Quick close the doors!"

Harvey hurried to press the button, and they both sighed when the doors shut right as Louis reached them. The couple turned to each other, sharing a look, and promptly dissolved into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The restaurant that the pair occupied later wasn't a place someone would expect to see the "Great Harvey Specter", however it was one that they often visited. It was an out of the way place that had some of the best burgers in New York, according to Mike at least; although Harvey couldn't argue, nor did he want to. The couple also enjoyed it because of the lower social standards there, as they were usually in high class establishments filled with the New York elite. At The Manhattan Munch, they could be themselves.

And so there they were, sitting across from each other at a booth, their legs tangled together under the table, the hands not holding their menus intertwined. As they waited for their food the pair gazed at each other, and Harvey was sure that if he looked in a mirror the same goofy smile on Mike's face would be reflected on his own.

Once their food had arrived they merely talked about their days so far between bites. Sooner than either would have liked, they were done, so they got up and started walking back. They held each other's hand as they walked the New York streets.

They reluctantly let go once they had reached a couple blocks away from the firm. As they entered the elevator they shared whispered endearments and a quick kiss, and then it was back to their jobs.

Later that night when Harvey returned home, he couldn't help but smile at the sight that welcomed him. Mike was in the kitchen, an apron tied around his waist, as he put the final touches on diner. Hearing the sound of the door, Mike turned around, a smile lighting up his face when he saw his husband. Dropping his briefcase on the side table, Harvey crossed the room and took his husband in his arms, kissing him firmly on the mouth, tightening his grip around the shorter man's waist.

"I love coming home to you." Harvey said against Mike's neck, breathing in his sent. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Harvey." Mike responded, capturing his husband's lips again before turning back to dinner.

"You look sexy in that apron." Harvey said, loosening his tie.

"You say that everytime I wear one." Mike shot back, his mouth quirked in a smile.

"That's because it's true every time." Harvey defended, chuckling when Mike wiggled his ass in response.

After dinner, the pair was washing the dishes. As Harvey scrubbed at a plate a little puff of bubbles floated up and landed on Mike's arm. Picking up a handful of suds, Mike blew them at Harvey, hurriedly going back to washing, as though he had never moved. Harvey stood there for a second, before scooping up a larger mound of bubbles and wiping them on Mike's head, laughing loudly when Mike spluttered.

"Oh it is on! Get ready to taste defeat!" Mike cried through laughter.

Harvey raised a challenging eyebrow. "Bring it!"

As the couple threw bubbles and soapy water at each other, it got more heated. Soon Harvey had Mike pressed against the counter, their lips locked and their arousals pressed together. Grinding against his lover, Harvey took pleasure in the soft moans he was drawing out of Mike. As they kissed passionately, Mike wrapped his legs around Harvey's waist, grinding his growing erection against his lover's.

Harvey moved his mouth to Mike's shoulder, sucking a love bite into the pale skin. While he was nibbling the expanse of flesh, he made quick work of their clothes, until they were both naked, except for the apron hanging around Mike's neck.

Mike's head was thrown back, his hand tangled in Harvey's hair, as his husband marked him, a moan falling from his lips as Harvey tweaked his nipple.

"Ah, Harvey! P-please!" Mike gasped out, his hips bucking slightly.

"Please what, puppy? What do you want?" Harvey breathed teasingly in his ear, his hand drifting down to ghost over the shorter man's straining erection.

"Fuck me Harvey, ah God, please just fuck me!" Mike pleaded, his eyes squeezed shut in need.

"That's more like it, aren't you a good puppy." Harvey praised, his hands moving to quickly prep his associate. "Ready?"

Mike answered with a hurried nod, his hips twitching. Harvey lined his throbbing cock up with Mike's pulsing hole, and then plunged into his husband.

Mike cried out in pleasure as he was stretched around the closer's shaft, his husband filling him to the max.

"Ah, I'll never get tired of this." Mike panted, his pupils dilated as he stared at Harvey, his arms wrapped around the taller man's shoulders. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, puppy." Harvey answered, their foreheads touching. Harvey pulled out until only his tip was resting in Mike, and then thrust all the way back into his tight heat.

As Harvey worked up a steady rhythm, Mike began rolling his hips to meet Harvey's thrusts, and he cried out as he felt his husband slam into his prostate, sending sparks throughout him. Soon their pace gained speed, and the couple was fast approaching the edge.

"H-harvey! I'm so c-close! Babe, fuck me harder!" Mike moaned, his hips bucking.

Harvey increased his pace, his thrusts becoming sporadic as his pleasure mounted. As Mike screamed out his orgasm, Harvey felt his lover clench around him, tipping him over the edge, until he was shooting his release deep into his husband.

The couple panted, trying to catch their breath, and they gazed lovingly at each other. They both opened their mouths to speak.

"I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Waking up in his husband's arms had to be one of Mike's favorite parts of his day. But unfortunately, with waking up came getting up, which was something he hated doing. Turning over in Harvey's arms, Mike snuggled deeper into the embrace. Harvey shifted, waking slowly.

"Morning, Mikey." Harvey said groggily, running his hand through Mike's hair.

"Morning." Mike mumbled, placing a kiss on the bare chest under his cheek. "I want to stay here."

"Well we have to get up and eat." Harvey reasoned.

"If you make breakfast, I'll blow you when you get home." Mike bargained.

"Deal." Harvey grinned, kissing Mike and getting up to fulfill his end of the agreement. Mike promptly rolled over and fell back asleep.

Later that morning at work, while Mike was at his desk finishing up some paperwork, Louis barged into his office, brandishing some files.

"I need you to go to the Burkley offices and deliver these!" Louis demanded, his beady eyes burning a hole through Mike.

"Bu-" Mike started, only to be cut off.

"No, you're doing this now, I don't care what Harvey has you doing." Louis ordered.

Sighing, Mike put his things away and got up, taking the files with him. Stopping at Harvey's office, he let him know where he was going before heading out.

A little while after Mike had left, Harvey decided he wanted another cup of coffee. Getting up, he made his way over to the elevators. As the doors opened, all he heard was a shout and a bang and screaming, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Police had been on the scene in seconds, and the shooter was taken out easily, but not before several people had been shot. The only person on their floor that had been wounded had been Harvey, and the others were panicking as an ambulance carried him away while they were being questioned by the police.

Meanwhile, Mike was on his way back from delivering the files when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Mike answered.

"Is this Michael Specter-Ross?" A voice asked.

"Yes it is." Mike said, dread filling his stomach.

"This is Manhattan Hospital. We have a Harvey Specter here in the ICU, and you are listed as his emergency contact." The voice said.

"I-I am." Mike choked out, his heart stopping and his thoughts racing. "I'll be right there!"

Ending the call, Mike put away his phone and hailed a cab.

"I need to go to Manhattan Hospital. I'll pay you extra if you hurry." Mike ordered, his heart thudding in his chest, tears threatening to escape.

"You got it." The driver said, the taxi's tires screeching as he speeded away.

When he reached the hospital he ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Mike prodded, trying to get the secretary's attention.

"How can I help you today sir?" The woman asked, looking up from her screen.

"I need to know where Harvey Specter is, I'm his emergency contact and I was told he was in the ICU." Mike said.

"He's been put into surgery, but the waiting room for that is on the 7th floor." She relayed.

"Thank you." Mike took off towards the elevator.

Donna, Rachel, Jessica, and Louis were on their way to the hospital. They had just been released from questioning and were determined to see Harvey.

Reaching the front desk in the main lobby, Jessica stepped forward and addressed the woman behind the desk.

"Excuse me, where could I find Harvey Specter?" She said, managing to keep her composure despite her fear.

"He's on the 7th floor Madame." The secretary answered dully.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Jessica turned around and led the others up to see their friend.

As they reached the 7th floor waiting room they were surprised to hear Mike's voice from around the corner. He seemed to be having a heated conversation with a doctor.

"We never called him, how did he know?" Louis questioned.

"How is he?!" Mike demanded.

The others were slightly surprised to hear so much desperation in his voice.

"I am not at liberty to say." The doctor said stiffly.

"That's bullshit!"

"Why is he so angry? He should know from a legal standpoint he can't be told anything." Rachel whispered to the others, Louis nodding along with her.

"Mr. Ross-" The doctor started, just to be cut off by a furious Mike.

"My name is Specter-Ross, so use it! I'm his goddamned husband! You are legally required to give me information! Not only that, but I'm his fucking emergency contact! He's my husband, and he's in surgery! I need to know how he's doing! I don't even know if he's stable. I don't care about your homophobic prejudices. Please, just tell me!" Mike's voice broke as he pleaded.

Rachel and Louis stood silent in shock. Donna looked at Jessica with mild surprise.

"You knew?" The ginger questioned.

"I had my suspicions, this only confirms them." Jessica replied, a satisfied little smirk briefly crossing her face.

"What the fuck?" Louis breathed.

"Fine, Mr. Specter-Ross. Your husband was shot, and the bullet punctured his lung. It was a clean shot though, and the bullet passed through. He lost consciousness due to the injury, and the surgery is merely to repare his lung and the other damage. Once they finish he will be kept here for two days at most. They should be done quickly. So if you would kindly sit down and wait, you will be able to see him after he comes out." The doctor said grudgingly.

"Thank you so much!" Mike sobbed in relief.

The others waited until he was seated in the waiting room before entering it themselves. As they moved closer to their colleague, they could see him rubbing a ring on a necklace, tears making their way down his face.

"Mike, I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Donna said, walking to him and hugging back as he jumped up to hug her, sobbing into her shoulder. She rubbed his back reassuringly. "It'll be fine, kid. He's going to be alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

After Mike collected himself he seemed to realize that Donna wasn't the only one there. Looking around him, he took in the familiar faces, some shocked, some displeased, some supporting. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate.

"So…" He started, trailing off.

"How long have you been married?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide.

"Just about three years. Our anniversary is next month." Mike said, biting his lip.

"This is against policy, Harvey really blew it this time." Louis said, glee filtering into his voice.

"As I am the boss, and I accept, there is no problem. Not as long as they keep it under the radar." Jessica stated, giving a small nod to Mike a his watery smile.

"Thank you. We really appreciate it." Mike thanked quietly.

"This is why you wouldn't go out with me." Rachel stated more than asked.

"Well, that, and I'm gay…" Mike added.

"I can't believe Harvey's gay! He always had ladies falling all over him, and he was always bragging about it." Louis said, annoyance in his voice.

"Harvey's bi, so most of those claims are valid." Donna added, a smirk on her face as Louis' face colored with anger.

"I'm not discussing our personal lives without Harvey here." Mike said adamantly, his chin trembling slightly.

"Oh, he's got you whipped, huh?" Louis taunted.

"Harvey is in fucking surgery, can't you not act like an ass for once!" Mike hissed, his eyes shining with new unshed tears. "He was shot! And all you can do is bitch, piss, and moan about your stupid feud!"

Jessica shot a withering glare at Louis, who looked properly sheepish and cowed. Donna wrapped an arm around Mike's shoulders for comfort, the latter wringing his hands in worry.

A little bit later, a throat cleared, shaking the others out of their nervous haze.

"Mr. Specter-Ross." The doctor called.

"Yes?" Mike said, looking up. He walked over when the doctor beckoned him closer.

"Your husband has come out of surgery without any complications. You can go into his room now, he should be waking shortly."

"Thank you." Mike said, relief etched across his face. Following the man to Harvey's room, he quickly but quietly entered the room. Taking a chair next to the bed he grasped the lawyer's hand, his thumb stroking it as he took in Harvey's appearance.

Harvey was pale, and he had a bandage securely wrapped around his chest and shoulder. The tubes hooked into his hand were unnerving and just added to the surrealness of the situation. Bringing the sleeping man's hand up to his mouth, Mike rested his lips against it, taking comfort in the pulse he could feel beating in his husband's wrist. Tears slid down his face as he thought about the whole situation.

"Why are you crying Mikey?" Mike's head snapped up at the weak sound of his husband's voice.

"Harvey!" Leaning over, Mike kissed Harvey firmly, reassuring himself that he was there.

"What happened? I was just headed to get more coffee, and now I'm in the hospital. And might I add, ow." Harvey questioned.

"A shooter got into the building, he was apprehended, but not before he shot some people. And-" Mike started.

"And I was one of them. Perfect." Harvey deadpanned. "Is-"

"Jessica, Donna, Louis, and Rachel are all in the waiting room. They're all fine." Mike finished, his gaze never leaving Harvey. "I was still out when it happened. The hospital called me, a-and…" Mike broke off, his voice shaking. "I was so scared, the doctors didn't want to tell me what was going on at first, and I didn't know what happened to you or anything."

"Mikey. Baby, I'm so sorry." Harvey soothed, lifting his hand to stroke Mike's face, kissing his forehead. "Hey, I'm ok, a little sore, but I'm not going anywhere."

Mike clung to Harvey, sobbing into him, releasing all of the fear he had been feeling. "I love you so much, and I thought I might lose you too."

Harvey held him as much as he could with one arm, reassuring his distraught husband, a few tears falling from his own eyes at his husband's pain.


End file.
